


The Claw Machine

by mintc



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Other, Rivalry, Stupidity, UFO machine, arcade games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 11:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16196810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintc/pseuds/mintc
Summary: All Tanaka and Nishinoya wanted were to impress Kiyoko with their prowess at the arcade's claw machine. But the trip to the arcade with Hinata and Kageyama proves otherwise.





	The Claw Machine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VikingHedgehog](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=VikingHedgehog).



> Reddit Digital Gift Exchange 2018

“Hey Yuu, do you want to go downtown later this afternoon? I overheard Kiyoko telling Yachi that she wanted to get a soft toy from the UFO machine from the new arcade that just opened.” Tanaka asked Nishinoya as he stood by the volleyball club room door waiting for the rest to leave the room. It was the just after morning volleyball practice and currently left in the club room were Tanaka, Nishinoya, Hinata and Kageyama, and for today, Tanaka was in charge to lock up the door.

“Yeah let’s go!” Yu replied, throwing his hands into the air. “We are so gonna catch all the toys back. Kiyoko will be so pleased.” 

“Eh? There’s no practice this afternoon?” Hinata asked, his eyes darted between Tanaka and Nishinoya.

“Nope you delinquent. Did you not hear Daichi’s announcement earlier?” Tanaka replied as he twirled the key in his fingers. “Afternoon practice is cancelled as the school needs to repair the gym windows that got smashed by the football club. So no training later.”

“Aw man -” 

“Tanaka-san, the arcade you will be going is it besides the sports shop?” Kageyama injected as he stood up after packing his things away.

“Yup that’s the one,” Tanaka answered, eyes flashing. Who would had taught the volleyball maniac was actually chasing after Kiyoko too? “Why? You wanna catch some toys too?”

“I had been planning to get new knee guards there,” Kageyama replied, totally missing the message Tanaka was projecting through his body language. “Can I go with -”

“Can we go with you?” Hinata butted in jumping right before Kageyama. 

There wasn’t much to relate from the morning episode after Hinata was headlocked by Kageyama, and now Tanaka and Nishinoya found themselves saddled with the crazy duo to chaperon when they were inside the arcade shop.

“Ryu which stuffed toy was Kiyoko referring to?” Nishinoya shouted as they walked around the arcade, 4 sets of eyes peering into each different machine. The arcade was newly opened and it was filled to the brim with UFO machines, car racing machines, video games, photo taking booths and packed with students.

“I’m not too sure. They all look the same to me. But I think it’s that one,” Tanaka pointed as they fought their way through the crowd to the said machine. Inside the claw machine, it was stacked with rows of plump and large dog plushie in various browns, but the item to be caught was sitting right in the middle. It was deep but shiny dark brown with black shining eyes. Well nothing but the best for Kiyoko was what Tanaka aimed for. “I’m so going to nail it for Kiyoko!”

After inserting his coin, Tanaka pressed the first and second button to shift the three pronged claw over the head of the dog. The claw wobbled as it lowered down and completely missed the dog.

“What!” Tanaka yelled, banging on the claw machine’s screen. 

Laughing at Tanaka’s pathetic play, Nishinoya elbowed his way infront of him. “Let the master try,” he said grinning, “I bet I’ll get it in three tries!”

“Go senpai!” Hinata cheered from the side.

“Let’s see…” Nishinoya inserted the coin and pressed the first button. 

“Kageyama did you see that?” Hinata asked elbowing his side, only to find that there was nothing but air. Where could have Kageyama went to? Unless it was to the sports shop. How could he not ask Hinata to not go too?

“Bakayama!” Hinata shouted when he spotted Kageyama walking over the row of the UFO machines to rejoin them. “Where did you go - wah gwah! What is that thing you have in your hand?” Hinata exclaimed pointing at the fluffy round plushie Kageyama clutched in his fist. 

“I won it,” Kageyama replied with a grin, his dark blue eyes flicked towards the rows of machine with before settling with obvious triumph on Hinata. He opened his fist and shoved the plushie infront of Hinata’s face.

“Gawahhhh… Is that a blueberry?” Hinata hand shot out to swipe the blueberry plushie out of Kageyama’s hand. Kageyama quick reflexes kicked in and tried to snatch it away. Their hands collided and Hinata watched in horror as the blueberry flew up in an arc and fell straight into Nishinoya’s outstretched arms. 

“Haha!” Nishinoya grinned, now clutching the blueberry in his hands and paraded it before the three of them. “That’s what you get for losing it.”

“Not fair... “ Hinata whined, clearly frustrated with the loss. “Kageyama! How did you catch the toy?”

Not telling you… Kageyama had that irritating clam faced look on his face now. He turned away from Hinata and watched both Tanaka and Nishinoya focusing back onto the machine and trying their hardest to manipulate the machine before them. 

That bloody jerkface. Hinata’s competitive spirit fueled up and kicked in. “I’m going to beat you Bakayama! Watch me!” Hinata declared before he stride off to the machine next to which Kageyama won from. Fishing out his coins, Hinata inserted them and then paused. 

This was not the first time Hinata played on the UFO machine. He had tried several times with his younger sister, Natsu, but only managing to snatch one when it got stuck onto one of the claw’s prong. However, this was the first time he had walked up to a blindly to a machine without looking at the contents inside. To Hinata’s horror, the platform was empty of the prize to be picked. The store attendants had not reseted the game after the previous person had won the prize.

“Nice try,” Kageyama slid up behind Hinata and leaned against to the glass panel. 

Hinata was infuriated. He had lost twice now in this arcade. Anymore he will be hard pressed to against Kageyama after managing to even out the score this morning. Hinata had to do something to salvage the situation. “Don't stand there and stare Kageyama, go help find an attendant to reset the game.” 

“I did,” Kageyama replied and right on cue, the store attendant came and apologised for his delay and for causing their inconvenience while waiting for the prize to reset. 

After the prize was reset (a large orange plushie with big googly eyes), Hinata lost no time to press the buttons to his desired location. The claw lowered, closed around it and lifted it up. Hinata breath hitched in his throat as the claw traveled to the prize chute and miraculously dropped the plushie into it.

“I won! I won!” Hinata shrieked and bent down to take his prize out. “Kageyama, did you see that? I own the game.” His honour was restored.

“Let's see about that.” Kageyama spoke. “Let's test on the 2 machines over there.”

 

 

 

 

“Did you both realise you just played all your money away?” Tanaka asked stepping behind the first year duo. Both froze in their tracks like deers caught in the headlight.

“What?” Hinata mumbled, his eyes darting between the moving claw that was moving towards the pile of toys and Tanaka and Nishinoya. “Wait wait… Yes! Did you see that?”

The claw managed to hit and caused 2 miniature sized plushies that were hanging precariously at the edge to shift and tumble into the prize chute.

Tanaka felt his jaw slacken with surprise. How in the world Hinata became a master of the claws? For Tanaka and Nishinoya, they took numerous tries and with their combined money, they managed to snag the brown dog. 

“Two is nothing. My four was still the highest kill,” Kageyama replied. “I still win.”

“Ryu,” Nishinoya whispered whilst clutching harder at the dog plushie. “Ryu, see the pile between their legs… I think they cleared out two machines... What had we done?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy my small humble offering. Thank you for the work you did for Haikyuu! reddit group. 頑張って!


End file.
